


Драко на драйве

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Драко и Гарри промышляют угоном авто. Но в один прекрасный день им не везет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> «На фест «Драко. Дата-которую-нельзя-называть»  
> https://fanfics.me/challenge118
> 
> Название рассказа нагло перекроено с названия фильма "Малыш на драйве", но сюжет кино совершенно здесь ни при чём:)
> 
> Бета: Monstra

«Форд Мустанг» рванул с места слишком резко, визжа шинами по гладкому асфальту и накаляя резину. Зад вильнул в сторону, как у первоклассной шлюхи, а Драко вжал ногу в педаль газа и переключил рычаг скоростей, набирая обороты двигателя и разгоняясь до восьмидесяти миль в час за три секунды. Рядом Гарри вжался спиной в сидение и смешно зажмурился. Не знал бы его Драко с университета, подумал бы — боится, но фигушки там, только делал вид. Дыхание всегда перехватывало от резких стартов, как на американских горках.  
Ехать пришлось быстро, лавируя между машинами, благо был уже поздний вечер, и час пик схлынул, но на развороте они потеряли слишком много времени. Поттер рядом грязно выругался, посмотрел мельком на часы на левой руке и едва заметно мотнул головой. Сейчас Драко было не до него, он фиксировал все движения краем глаза, акцентируясь на дороге и пытаясь не взлететь кукурузником над полем. На перекрестке, словно издеваясь и добавляя острых ощущений, потрёпанный синий «Додж» не мог быстро проехать и освободить дорогу, тянулся, как размякшая жвачка, за белым «Шевроле». Драко забрал вправо, посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и прошел в миллиметре от зада «Доджа», едва не помяв крыло «Мустанга».  
— Успеваем, нормально, — кого Драко успокаивал, так и не понял, повернул направо, вызывая возмущенные гудки у серебристого «Ауди» и черного «Мерседеса», подскочил на выемке в дорожном покрытии, но не сбавил скорость, пролетел пару блестящих витрин магазинов, один ресторан и вырвался на центральную улицу. Гарри сжал собственное колено сквозь джинсы до побелевших костяшек. Всё же нервничал.  
Адреналином крыло знатно, кровь разгонялась по венам, и хотелось учудить что-то дикое, странное и безудержное. Рисоваться перед Поттером идея была не из лучших, и Драко раздосадовано приглушил все свои желания на потом, после удачного дела. А угон вроде как удался.  
Драко сбросил скорость уже за городом, высматривал кортеж из полицейских машин и минимум один вертолет, но Нью-Йорк остался позади, шоссе вильнуло вправо, и Малфой повел «Мустанг» осторожнее, не рискуя больше повреждать товар. Гарри молчал слишком явно, значит, хотел выговориться, уж Драко его уже изучил.  
— Ну чего?  
— Он сказал не «Мустанг», а «Мицубиси», Драко. Красный «Мицубиси».  
— Ну и? Японец или американец, вряд ли ему есть разница. Эта машинка лучше, бодрее, и выпуск две тысячи девятнадцатого года, только с конвейера. И красная.  
Драко смотрел на дорогу и на Гарри поочередно, стараясь придать своему дикому виду больше безразличия. Кто же виноват, что возле отеля эта детка привлекла внимание Драко сразу же, как они решились выполнить задание. А «Мицубиси» нужно было ещё поискать.  
— А то, что в прошлый раз нам непрозрачно намекнули, что больше не заказанные машины Том сбывать не будет, — с нажимом сказал Гарри, сделав устрашающий взгляд в свете приборной доски. — Ты же ненормальный!  
— Я-то? — хохотнул Драко, пристукнул пальцами по рулю. — А что ж ты запрыгнул следом за мной?  
— Мне стоило рожей светить перед метрдотелем? — вскипел Поттер и заткнулся, только сердито засопел, вглядываясь в ночную темень, прорезанную светом фар за лобовым стеклом. Драко высмотрел и нахмуренный вид, и поджатые губы, и быстро двигающийся кадык под кожей на горле, и сжатые кулаки на коленях. В недостаточном освещении было видно негодование Гарри, как на ладони, а тёмный шрам отчетливо прорезал его бледный лоб. Малфой до нелепого ясно вспомнил их первый угон и хреновое торможение, Гарри тогда нехило приложился о приборную доску и рассек кожу на лбу. Да так, что пришлось зашивать.  
«Мустанг» вильнул на шоссе, и Драко высмотрел грунтовую дорогу, ведущую в сторону от трассы, вглубь лесопосадки. Нужно успокоить его, пока не надумал дуться целый вечер, уж на этот вечер у Драко были планы.  
— Что ты задумал? — спросил Гарри, подпрыгнув в кресле, когда колеса авто ухнули в выбоину. — Время поджимает.  
— Сейчас тебе полегчает, — самоуверенно заверил Драко, припарковался под кустом, приминая ветки бампером, и заглушил урчащий мотор. — Сам не могу поверить, что так ушли быстро. И погони нет!  
Драко развернулся на сидении, дёрнул на себя Поттера за ворот белоснежной футболки, сидя неловко вполоборота и неудобно врезаясь боком в руль. Ох, как хотелось его сейчас, по-быстрому, такого неприступного и принципиального, сурового и зажатого. Расслабить, утянуть в страстный поцелуй, а потом ввернуть мозги на правильное место на капоте «Мустанга» под стрекот сверчков. Возбуждение накрыло по самую макушку, Драко скользнул глазами по кромке блестящих зубов в приоткрытом рту Поттера, поймал собственное отражение в его очках и…  
— Нет! — рявкнул громко Гарри, вводя Драко в замешательство и обламывая настрой.  
— Эй, эй! Ну прости, в следующий раз сделаем, как скажешь, — зашептал сбивчиво Драко, потянулся губами к сжатым губами, надеясь развести того хоть на быструю дрочку, чтобы потряхивание от неслучившейся погони ушло и он смог нормально сдать тачку Риддлу, а потом завалиться в бар к рыжему Рону и прокутить там ночь на пролет.  
— Нет! — с нажимом повторил Гарри, отворачивая свое лицо и больно выкручивая пальцы пальцами от собственной футболки. — Ты самоуверенный говнюк! Когда сдадим машину, тогда и поцелую, и всё остальное! Мне договариваться!  
Вот тут прав, как никогда. Так уж повелось, что Драко быстро шёл на попятную, не желая принимать участие в длинных разговорах, срывал сделку своим невыносимым и надменным характером, а Гарри мог договориться. Зато Малфой отлично водил. Быстро, резко, и стартовал с заносом, как в голливудских фильмах, оставляя за собой дым от прожженных шин.  
— Ну-у-у, — протянул Драко, вытягивая губы трубочкой и особо ни на что уже не надеясь. — Давай-давай, ты сегодня какой-то злой.  
— На хер пошёл, ты запорол дело! Это немыслимо! — разбушевался тот, и Драко обреченно сложил руки на руль, пристукнул сверху по костяшкам белобрысой башкой. Начнет сейчас, вспомнит и припомнит всё.  
— Я бы и пошёл на хер, так ты артачишься, — буркнул Драко и завёл мотор, врубил заднюю передачу и развернулся на кочковатой поляне, сминая траву и задевая листочки на кусте. Зря только ехал, нужно было облапать его ещё на шоссе, чтобы не сопротивлялся.

◉‿◉

К гаражу Тома Драко подъехал резко, притормозил с заносом на ровненькой асфальтовой дорожке, все ещё злясь на себя и на Гарри, что тот из-за мелочи начал выделываться. Хорошо же всё шло, угон как по маслу, машинка красивая и новенькая, а если их уже и ищут, то не найдут — Риддл держал гараж за чертой города, в глуши. Сегодня Том был один, не было оживленных ребят, которые запрашивали новый заказ или пригоняли очередную тачку, вокруг гаража нависал угрюмый ночной лес, в свете фонарей вдоль подъездной дорожки смотрясь ощетинившейся черной глыбой на фоне чернильного звёздного неба. Месяц был невиден из их положения, и дополнительного источника света не наблюдалось, кроме распахнутого настежь гаража, выделяющегося желтоватым прямоугольником на тёмном доме.  
Гарри рывком выбрался из машины, но дверь закрыл тихо с едва слышным щелчком, мимоходом вытащил прилипшую травинку из решетки радиатора и прошмыгнул в открытые ворота гаража, где Том уже высматривал гостей, скрестив руки на груди. Одежда Риддла угадывалась с трудом, отвыкшие от яркого света глаза выхватывали тёмный рабочий комбинезон и гладко-причесанные тёмные волосы. Драко опёрся задницей на низкий капот, отзеркалил позу хозяина гаража, складывая руки на груди, и приготовился ждать дальнейшего развития событий.  
— Здоров, Том, — громко сказал Гарри, разрывая ночную тишину, и, дождавшись приветственного кивка, подошёл ближе.  
В последующий разговор Драко не вникал, смотрел на напряжённые плечи Гарри, на его руки, засунутые в передние карманы джинсов, прослеживал перевитые мышцы на предплечьях и бугрящиеся на лопатках, четко просматривающиеся через белую ткань футболки, и отчего-то вспоминал Колумбийский университет, где они впервые встретились и познакомились.  
Малфой помнил, как сегодня, даже спустя пять лет, как они невзлюбили друг друга с первого взгляда, дёргали по пустякам и задирались. Драко даже не знал, кто распалил эту нелепую войнушку первым. Он — парень из обеспеченной семьи, наследник фамилии и титула, богатый мальчик с большим будущим, — или Гарри — сирота с внушительным счётом в банке и неизвестной судьбой в дальнейшем.  
Драко отчетливее помнил, что было потом. Обжигающая и ненормальная страсть. Помнил, как кулаки щемило от стертых костяшек, как он хватал Поттера за грудки, вминая пальцы в вязаный свитер, как Гарри дышал рядом хрипло и надсадно, пытаясь хватать воздух разбитым носом, но только шмыгал нелепо, а Драко думал, насколько сильно Поттер рассек ему бровь и останется ли шрам.  
Всё стало неважным и таким посредственным, когда Драко решился первым, вжал обезумевшего от драки и адреналина Гарри в стену общежитской комнаты, проехался всем тонким телом по угловатому Гарри и вмялся губами в губы, так и не отпустив свитер.  
Он думал, что сейчас всё станет только хуже, что он прорвал последний рубеж перед окончательной серьезной битвой, но Поттер размяк весь, ответил с завидным рвением, вымазывая в кровь губы и не смея закрыть глаза. Драко тоже смотрел, окосевший от близкого расстояния, не верящий в происходящее из-за изучающих рук на плечах и шее, в ответ хватался за Гарри, тянул пальцем ворот и царапал ногтем ключицу.  
Тогда завертелось. Драки остались, только после них был откатом неуклюжий секс, они и с девочками только вот начали встречаться полноценно, до этого постигая гетеросексуальный секс урывками и в пьяном угаре от зашкаливших гормонов, а от смены партнёра и подавно клинило обоих стабильно и чудно. Неизвестное, запретное и стыдное. Попробовать хотелось — как минимум, и Драко ещё тогда не подозревал, как же сильно влип, влез в их трясину отношений стремительно и безвозвратно.  
Малфой и не вспомнит сейчас чётко, почему подвязался на угон тачек пару лет назад, поначалу изредка промышляя противозаконным делом, а ещё раньше по утрам отстаивал смены баристы в мелком кафе неподалёку от Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. А Гарри был менеджером по кредитам в соседнем районе, и они топтались в переполненных вагонах метро, ловили на бегу такси, толпились на переходах, лишь раз в месяц позволяя себе драйв, пока окончательно не забросили малоприбыльные работы и не пустились во все тяжкие. Как в крутых фильмах, как Бонни и Клайд, как Джокер и Харли. Сравнения даже странные, но плевать. Тогда хотелось зажечь все звезды на небе, казалось, что была особая неуязвимость, а законы — дурацкие и такие неправильные, которые запрещали быть богатым таким способом. А дальше адреналин уже стал особой наркотической дозой: не жить без него и не дышать, и кровь становилась густой и вязкой без драйва. И только они вдвоем.  
Но сегодня Драко сорвался, как в первый раз, заприметил яркий, блестящий «Мустанг», и тормоза сорвало. Пробирало сейчас ещё сильнее, когда дело было почти оконченным, внушительная сумма за тачку чудилась в кармане, а Гарри, как утешительный приз, маячил в перспективе после бара и громкой музыки, после пары шотов алкоголя, на расслабленное тело и чумную голову. Только вот нифига не выгорало, с гаража Тома всё накренилось и поползло по наклонной, складываясь костяшками домино.  
— Он сказал, заплатит, когда отгоним «Ниссан» в Бронкс. — Гарри возник рядом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и всё так же держа руки в карманах, заставляя вынырнуть из воспоминаний и сосредоточиться на его обеспокоенном лице.  
— Что? — глупо спросил Драко.  
— Он отказался платить за «Мустанг», Драко. Я тебе говорил... — Гарри прикусил губу, сверкнул глазами из-за своих очков и мотнул головой. — Я постарался снизить цену, но он упёрся, что заплатит за машину, если мы окажем ему услугу.  
— Ну, поехали, — пожал плечами Малфой, решив, что не такая уж это и большая плата за то, что угнал не ту машину.  
— Ладно.  
— Ага.  
Драко посмотрел мельком внутрь гаража, где Том возился со своими железками возле раритетного «Корвета» и не обращал на них уже никакого внимания, полностью выразив свою позицию и нежелание идти на попятную.  
— Возвращаться как обратно? — спросил Драко на всякий случай, решив расставить все условия по своим местам.  
— Угоним что-нибудь, всё равно потом бросим недалеко отсюда.  
Планы Драко стремительно таяли и махали ручкой. Пока они смотаются до Бронкса и обратно, в лучшем случае закончится ночь. Малфой поежился, но решил промолчать, он же был виноват, а Гарри в очередной раз спасал ситуацию. С Томом Драко не разговаривал с тех самых пор, когда они выяснили, что характеры у них до нелепого похожи: они были неуступчивыми, надменными и гордыми при переговорах.  
«Ниссан» оказался смешным лупоглазым жуком вишнёвого цвета, словно в насмешку за ярко-красный, притягательно алый «Мустанг». «Микра» четырнадцатого года, даже за руль не хотелось садиться, но Драко послушно влез в предоставленный автомобиль, стоящий поодаль от гаража, в кустах, и плавно выжал сцепление, провожая взглядом полюбившийся «Мустанг» на вычищенной дорожке возле гаража.

◉‿◉

Драко вел машину ровно, стараясь придерживаться правил дорожного движения, чтобы не привлекать ненужное внимание. Может, тачка числилась в угоне, других у Тома явно не водилось. Казалось, что лимит везения они неизбежно израсходовали. Настораживало в этом деле совершенно другое. Сладковатый гнилостный запах витал в салоне машины с самого начала, когда они вырулили на шоссе двадцать пять «А» и ускорились, стараясь избавиться от тачки как можно быстрее. Сначала Драко казалось, что это он себя накрутил, возможно — придумал, старался особо не принюхиваться. Но чем дальше они ехали, тем явственнее чувствовался чужеродный запах. Драко открыл окна, запуская прохладный ночной воздух в салон, покрываясь мурашками там, где кожа не скрывалась особо тонкой футболкой, и воровато поглядывал на молчаливого Гарри, который отвернулся от него, смотрел в боковое окно. По плечам можно было сказать, что тот был очень напряжён и сосредоточен.  
Драко некстати подумал о Томе, которому приспичило сбыть тачку среди ночи чужими руками, интуиция настойчиво нашептывала, что эта тачка могла быть замешана в чьем-то убийстве и на задних сидениях начала подванивать фантомная пока ещё не смытая кровь. Ком в горле появился неожиданно, заставляя покрыться противной липкой испариной и прочувствовать холод вдоль позвоночника. Воображение работало до ужаса отлично, больше нагнетая, чем успокаивая расшалившиеся нервы.  
До Бронкса от Ойстер-Бей было не более часа езды на машине, но когда лесопосадка и парки начали заканчиваться, а небоскрёбы замаячили на горизонте, стало вдвойне тревожно. Там, где город, там и копы, где копы, там и неприятности. Драко включил местную радиоволну, попал на Muse. Мэттью Беллами разорвал угнетающую тишину хитом Hysteria, заставляя только больше поежиться от надрывного голоса и электронной музыки.  
— Гарри, хэй! — не выдержал Драко, поморщился от незамеченного ухаба на дороге, когда «Ниссан» подбросило на рессорах, попытался рассмотреть выражение лица Поттера. — А Том сказал, почему он эту тачку хочет бросить в Бронксе?  
Гарри повернулся к нему медленно, вздернул удивлённо брови из-под очков и сверкнул едва различимым и нечитаемым взглядом в свете приборной доски.  
— Нет, конечно! А что?  
— А ты ничего не чувствуешь?  
— Я предпочитаю не задавать вопросы, даже если с тачкой всё нечисто.  
— Упрямый осёл!  
Драко сам для себя неожиданно разозлился. И за Бронкс, и за Тома, и за неудачный угон с подвохом. Он свернул на обочину, хрустя гравием и глуша мотор.  
— Чего остановился? — грубо спросил Гарри, намереваясь, наверное, полезть в драку, не меньше. То ли вспомнить дела молодости, то ли сбросить странное наэлектризованное напряжение.  
— Я не собираюсь через город везти непонятную тачку, хочу осмотреть салон и багажник, — объяснил скупо Драко, внутренне поджавшись и приготовившись к придуманной атаке.  
— Мы быстрее бы смотались и кинули её, чем разбираться сейчас с непонятными подозрениями. Может, он свиней здесь возил, или его клиент возил, или псина нагадила под кресло...  
— Или клиент! — не сдержался Драко, Мэттью захлебнулся в колонках фальцетом и притих, когда Малфой выключил звук радио. — Вытряхивай свой зад из кресла и пошли смотреть.  
— Господи, ты невыносим сегодня! — вспылил Гарри, но послушно вышел на улицу, шурша ботинками по придорожным мелким камням. — Не нужно было сегодня ехать, завались бы к Уизли в бар, как и планировали. Оторвались бы и сейчас уже вернулись домой.  
Драко слушал его причитания краем уха, распахнул резко дверь на пассажирское сидение, включая фонарик на телефоне. Он отшатнулся назад, словно на него должен был кто-то выскочить, не меньше, но спиной почувствовал тепло от тела подошедшего сзади Гарри и вернул себе самообладание, натягивая на лицо безразличную маску. Всё равно потряхивало, холодок продирал до костей, а сладковатый гнилостный запах не улетучился. Впрочем, на сидении ничего не было, как и на полу. Чистый салон, даже с подозрением на качественную мойку.  
— Проверю багажник, — сказал он заткнувшемуся Гарри, который молча последовал за ним.  
Следующие десять секунд впаялись Драко в подкорку, засели в сетчатке нестираемой картинкой, и он перестал дышать, пока легкие не обожгло нехваткой кислорода. Гарри за спиной грязно выругался, сжал пальцами плечо через тонкую хлопковую ткань и захлопнул рывком багажник, предупреждая движение Драко.  
— Там девчонка! — выпалил Драко на подскочившем в крови адреналине. — И она труп.  
— Труп, — кивнул Гарри, хотя Драко только почувствовал спиной его согласие, не в силах отвести взгляд от вишневой гладкой поверхности закрывшейся крышки багажника.  
— Она в машине, которую нужно бросить в Бронксе. И теперь в машине наши отпечатки, — сглотнув ком в горле, сипло сказал Драко, поразившись своему холодному уму. Ему до сих пор виделись застывшие распахнутые глаза, волнистые рыжие волосы, отливающие медью в свете фонарика с телефона, запекшаяся кровь на входном отверстии от пули на лбу и вульгарная короткая юбка, едва доходившая до середины бедра. Вся девушка была тощей и мелкой, поместилась же в такой маленький багажник и без труда скрылась от взглядов со стороны салона.  
— Абзац, — закончил ошеломленно Гарри, опалив горячим дыханием шею Драко.  
— Что будем делать? — внезапно и запоздало занервничал Драко, развернулся к Поттеру, стряхивая его ладонь с плеча. — Вытереть отпечатки и бросить её здесь? Или до Бронкса?.. Я не дотяну до Бронкса.  
— Дотянем. Бросим машину, как и сказал Том, на Моррис-парк авеню и угоним другое авто неподалёку, приедем к Тому, заберём деньги и домой.  
— Я не смогу.  
— Сможешь. Садись в машину, — безапелляционно заявил Гарри и мягко подтолкнул к водительской дверце. — Давай. Нам повезёт.  
С этим «повезёт» и не до конца осознанным пиздецом Драко и поехал, вдавил педаль газа в пол, чтобы наверстать мили, проходящие редкие лесополосы и быстрее дотянуть до города. Стёкла он так и не поднял, судорожно вспоминал, есть ли у него, чем стереть отпечатки с руля и с металлического кузова, корил себя, что лапал машину слишком много, но порадовался, что не залез на заднее сидение. Гарри уже привычно притих, цепко выхватывал взглядом дорогу сквозь лобовое стекло и выглядел более собранным, чем Драко, которого начинало понемногу трясти. Он не мог выбросить из головы вид убитой девушки. Закрадывались ненужные вопросы о роде деятельности жертвы, о причине её смерти, о причине того, что Том подкинул им такое дело.  
— Сбавь скорость, — отчетливо сказал Гарри, но свист ветра в ушах смазал его слова, и Драко расшифровал их слишком поздно. Из-за мелких кустов на боковой грунтовой дороге вынырнула патрульная полицейская машина, сразу включая мигалки, когда заприметила несущийся по четыреста девяносто пятому шоссе вишнёвый «Ниссан». Драко икнул, провожая взглядом выруливающую на дорогу машину, встретился взглядом с патрульным через боковое окно, и сердце подпрыгнуло до горла. Им пиздец.  
Паника была последним, что следовало ощущать в подобной ситуации. Драко должен был собраться с мыслями, притормозить, получить штраф от копа и поехать медленно дальше. Но в голове отчётливо билась мысль, что этот душок в машине не останется незамеченным, что коп может попросить открыть багажник и что, возможно, удача теперь не на их стороне и камеры с отеля были натыканы везде, хоть как они ни старались быть осторожными и не светить своими лицами перед ними.  
Драко выдохнул, тряхнул мелко головой, поглядывая на полицейскую машину в зеркало заднего вида и на дорогу, скудно освещенную редкими фонарями вдоль шоссе, переключил скорость, сильнее разгоняя «Ниссан». Сколько эта машинка могла из себя выжать, было непонятно, страшно стало до продирающего озноба и онемения пальцев на руле, но Драко мчал, слышал надсадное и хриплое дыхание Гарри, который тоже всё прекрасно понимал и теперь полагался только на Малфоя и его умение водить. Ночную тишину прорезал вой сирен, полицейский ускорился, принимая правила навязанной погони.  
Они проскочили парк Форт-Тоттен, Драко повернул на тридцать третье шоссе, визжа шинами на развороте, и направился к мосту через Ист-Ривер, выжимая всё на максимум. Патрульная машина попыталась перегнать их на сужающихся участках дороги в две полосы, но Драко маневрировал, загораживал мелкой тачкой место и возможность обогнать. Мимо проносились немногочисленные машины, затормаживая движение и «Ниссана», и, к счастью, полицейской машины. Драко в очередной раз бросил взгляд через зеркало заднего вида на дорогу, как перед ними возник фредлайнер с надписью «Экспо Логистикс», перегородив дорогу. Драко выкрутил руль вправо, пытаясь обойти помеху на инстинктах, но сплоховал, нервы сыграли злую шутку, он услышал сдавленный выдох Гарри, а дальнейшее стерлось под быстрой сменой событий. Машина перекрутилась в воздухе пару раз и перепрыгнула отбойник, полетев вниз на мелководье реки.  
Драко не думал в тот момент ни о чём, не вспоминал прожитую жизнь, не мог побеспокоиться за Гарри и не знал, что его ждёт дальше. В голове засела мысль, что их спасет только магия, потому что падение с огромной высоты в маленькой тачке неминуемо должно привести к гибели.


	2. Chapter 2

— Да очнись же ты, Драко! Не могу я тебя уже волочь! — сквозь туман в голове прорезались слова, медленно доходя до восприятия. Тело болело, голова кружилась, и на корне языка кислило от желчи. Его тянули за руки, подхватывали под мышки, проезжаясь мокрыми ботинками на безвольных ногах по илистой жиже берега.  
— Я… Сам я, — голос был словно чужой, на лицо капала вода, и Драко открыл глаза шире, высматривая Гарри с мокрыми волосами, съехавшими вбок очками с треснувшим стеклом и синяком на скуле, склонившегося над ним. — Жив.  
— Да жив, жив, — забормотал Гарри бодрее, чем обрисовал себе в прошлом ситуацию Драко. — Даже тебя тащу из последних сил. Сейчас копы подтянутся, нужно бежать.  
И Драко собрал свои силы, сцепил зубы, становясь на ноги и придерживая пострадавшее тело при помощи крепкой хватки пальцев на плече Гарри, побрел следом в прибрежные кусты, минуя пляжи и мелкие кафешки вдоль реки, скрываясь в тени и пытаясь краем уха выловить, что происходит на месте падения. Сколько ещё им времени осталось, нет ли погони. Заунывная песня полицейской сирены не прекратилась, но теперь будто отдалилась.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Драко вместо тревожных: «ты их слышишь?», «за нами идут?», «там же наши отпечатки».  
Гарри надсадно выдохнул, перехватил рукой Драко за талию, прижимая его к себе боком ближе и стараясь совпадать шаг в шаг и не сильно шататься. Но картинка должна была быть ещё та: побитые, вымазанные в грязи и как после шумной попойки, штормящие в разные стороны тела пробирались сквозь кусты и ломали сухие ветки редких деревьев.  
— Окна открытые нас спасли, если бы мы закрылись, то я бы тебя не вытащил. Мы упали вверх дном, вода слишком быстро заполнила салон, но… Короче, нам повезло, ладно? Ты и так много воды наглотался, рвало тебя, и ты, кажется, вырубился на пару минут.  
— Ага, как в тумане всё. Ни черта не помню.  
Они вынырнули из кустов к густо поставленным жилым домам, скрывались в тени деревьев и зданий от проезжающих машин, и Гарри всё больше мрачнел и напрягался. Драко и сам не знал, что делать дальше, как найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Они всё ещё были на стороне Ойстер-Бей и могли заявиться к Тому, который их совсем не ждал. Судя по тому, какой он им приготовил сюрприз в багажнике, тот не надеялся на скорое возвращение Драко и Гарри. Малфой пытался вспомнить, где же он так насолил Тому, что тот решил от них избавиться. По всему выходило, что чёткой причины нет, разве что личностная неприязнь, или тот что-то недоговаривал.  
Гарри тащил за собой Драко параллельно Кросс Айленд паркуэй, старательно петляя между домами на мелких улочках. Драко казалось, что они добираются куда-то целую вечность, а спросить, куда именно они идут, не мог. Язык всё ещё вязало, в голове образовался сумбур, и он, кажется, повредил рёбра так, что каждый вдох давался с трудом.  
— Побудем немного в отеле, отдохнем и постараемся отсидеться, пока шумиха не уляжется. Коп вроде не заметил, как мы выплыли, промчал дальше по мосту прежде, чем вернулся и посмотрел на место падения.  
Голос Гарри успокаивал, и Драко решил больше не думать сегодня, передать управление и заботу о собственной жизни самому надёжному человеку. Сил оставалось всё меньше и меньше, когда Поттер свернул за угол, выходя на ярко освещенную улицу и почти сразу к отелю «Ариа», не самому престижному, но довольно хорошему, как помнилось Драко. Лаконичная бежевая вывеска с красными светящимися буквами, пятиэтажное прямоугольное здание, подсвеченное мелкими прожекторами, и короткостриженые квадратные кусты вдоль стен, облепленных отделочным камнем.  
На стойке регистрации девушка посмотрела на них с подозрением, но Гарри, прислонив Драко к стене возле ресепшена, вытащил мокрый бумажник из джинсов и отсчитал пять влажных купюр по сотне, раскладывая их на стойке.  
— Простите, мисс, но мы неловко свалились в реку. Нам бы помыться и чистую одежду. Естественно, за номер я заплачу отдельно, — мягко и спокойно сказал Гарри, поражая Драко своей собранностью. Его-то ещё трясло откатом и пониманием, что их всё-таки ищут, скоро отпечатки попадут в базу данных и коп составит фоторобот Малфоя, потому что он же его видел.  
— Хорошо, сэр. Извините, сейчас неспокойные времена, приходится проверять платежеспособность клиентов, — натянуто улыбнулась девушка, но сгребла купюры под столешницу наманикюренными ногтями.  
— Ничего страшного, я представляю, какое мы производим впечатление, — улыбнулся в ответ Гарри, покаянно разводя руки в стороны.  
Они постояли ещё пять минут возле стойки, Гарри периодически лучезарно улыбался вышколенной девице и отвечал на все вопросы для регистрации, попросил аптечку с собой и чистую новую одежду по звонку из номера через несколько часов. Представились они Альбусом Дамблдором и Северусом Снейпом, вытащив поддельные права из внутренних кармашков кошельков, припрятанных там как раз для таких случаев, если вдруг им придется скрываться. Драко порадовался, что в свое время обратился к хорошему давнему товарищу Винсенту, который оказал им услугу. Будет время, чтобы замести следы и убраться из города подальше. Драко сейчас вообще туго осознавал, каким будет это «дальше» и что их личностям, скорее всего, припишут убийство девушки из «Ниссана».  
Брелок от номера с двумя кроватями блеснул у Гарри в руке, и тот помог Драко пройти к лестнице, находящейся справа от стойки с внимательной девушкой. Номер оказался на втором этаже, спасибо, что не на пятом в этом чудесном здании без лифта.  
— Что болит? — спросил Поттер заботливо, опять прислоняя Драко к стенке, на сей раз возле деревянной бежевой двери с номером двадцать три.  
— Рёбра, — честно признался Драко и опять оперся на Гарри, проходя в светлый номер в освещении мягкого желтоватого света. На стойке за девицей были часы, на которых светилось зеленым двадцать минут четвертого, пора бы и вздремнуть, но тело, разогнанное скорой погоней и не самым радужным окончанием дела, было наэлектризованное, взбудораженное и словно чужое.  
— Я посмотрю сейчас. Давай в душ, — кивнул Гарри, как только усадил Драко в кресло возле двустворчатого шкафа и отложил аптечку на одну из кроватей.  
Драко осмотрелся, но ни за что примечательное не зацепился взглядом. По левую сторону стояли две постели, застеленные кремовыми покрывалами, между ними гордо торчала одна тумба, напротив стояли стол и пара кресел, шкаф и этажерка для обуви. Дверь в ванную маячила на стене недалеко от кроватей, а единственное небольшое окно было занавешено непрозрачными бежевыми шторами. Малфой поморщился от сильного вдоха, качнулся в кресле, занимая более удобное положение, пачкая глиной и грязью обивку. Гарри нырнул за дверь ванной комнаты, выкрутил воду и вернулся за Драко.  
— А у тебя что болит? — мстительно спросил Драко, но тут же ощутил укол вины. Он не справился с управлением, не Гарри, который теперь тащил его на себе. — Прости.  
— Всё нормально, просто получилось хреново до Бронкса дотянуть, — утешающе и нарочито бодро сказал Гарри и потянул испачканную футболку Драко вверх. Малфой постарался поднять руки, но едва преуспел в этом, пришлось выкручиваться из футболки через спину, плетьми свешивая конечности вдоль тела. — Синяк.  
— Что?  
— Синяк у тебя слева, — повторил Гарри и сел на корточки напротив Драко, мягко потрогал место повреждения, стараясь прощупать рёбра. — Ничего конкретного не скажу, но явного смещения нет, может, трещина. Если не перестанет сильно болеть, придётся поискать медика.  
— Круто, — ответил Драко издевательски, ничего не мог с собой поделать, его всё ещё трясло, грязная макушка Гарри была перед ним и напоминала о приключении. — Поможешь вымыться?  
— Конечно, — махнул Гарри утвердительно головой, пропустив тон Драко мимо ушей. Может, уже привык к его склочности, а может, сегодня уже решил не акцентировать внимание.  
Поттер помог выбраться из кресла, расправиться с джинсами и трусами, провёл Драко в ванную, уже не держа его, а только подстраховывая. Гарри выкрутился из собственной грязной одежды, сбрасывая её неприглядной кучей возле входа в ванную и венчая её сброшенными очками, впихнул Драко в душевую кабинку и забрался следом, плотно прикрывая прозрачную дверь. Паром сразу же окутало всё пространство, воздух стал горячим и влажным, а вода из лейки колко лупила по плечам. Драко отметил синяки и ссадины на теле Гарри, только сейчас заприметил содранные о камни локоть и колено, увидел лопнувшую справа губу и расфокусированный взгляд без очков.  
— Что дальше, Гарри? Как нам быть? — спросил Драко, подставляясь под заботливые руки Поттера, который помогал смывать песок и глину с плеч и лица, игнорируя себя и стараясь первым вымыть Драко.  
— Не сейчас, давай позже. Я думал об этом, — сказал тихо и уставши Гарри, принимая неоспоримый факт их влипания в жуткую историю. — Я немного не понимаю… Я нихрена не понимаю.  
— Гарри. — Драко поймал отчаянный взгляд зелёных глаз, ухватился пальцами за влажный бок, удерживая равновесие и притягивая его ближе к себе. — Не верю, что мы выжили.  
Поттер кивнул ломко и рвано, потянулся за жидким мылом на узкой полочке, вспенивая гель в ладонях и намыливая Драко плечи и голову. Малфой подставлялся, пытался перехватить инициативу, но Гарри шикнул на него и вымыл их сам, тщательно отскребая с кожи и волос грязь. Драко видел, как тот переживает, но упрямо душит в себе это чувство, пытается найти выход из ситуации и как его тело бьёт откатом, почти незаметно, но это видится в подрагивающих пальцах, в судорожных выдохах и в бегающем взгляде. Поттер занимал себя механическими движениями: тёр, смывал, мылил, замолчал и закрылся в себе, может, пытался что-то придумать.  
Банный халат показался Драко самым мягким в мире, когда распаренное и до скрипа вымытое тело оказалось укутанным в мягкое облако. Гарри поддержал разомлевшего Драко, напялил поврежденные очки на нос и повел того к кровати, усадил лицом к окну и выпотрошил аптечку. Мазь от ушибов нашлась сразу же, следом Гарри отложил обезболивающее и парочку пластырей. Малфой и в этот раз без лишних слов принял заботу, нагло отбирая себе внимание Гарри, напоследок приклеив тому пластыри на локоть и колено.  
На сдвинутых кроватях лежать было удобно, Драко выбрался из халата, нырнул под свежее тонкое одеяло голышом и обхватил Гарри рукой поперек груди, укладывая влажную голову ему на плечо, а ногу по-хозяйски закидывая на бедро, сдавлено охнув от вернувшейся боли в рёбрах. Впрочем, обезболивающее понемногу спасало ситуацию, и Драко не чувствовал себя сильно поломанным. Гарри не сопротивлялся обжиманиям, отложил очки на придвинутую тумбу и тяжело сглотнул, будто пропихивая в горло комок.  
— Я позвоню завтра Рону Уизли, его братья Фред и Джордж занимаются продажей оружия. Мы поедем к Тому и припугнём мудака, думаю, не раньше чем через неделю. Подождём, пока синяки по большей части сойдут, но до этого нужно арендовать квартиру или дом. Отели копы будут проверять в первую очередь, я в этом не сомневаюсь. У нас мало времени, но нужно передохнуть, — сказал тихо Гарри в потолок, по которому уже расплывались жёлтые солнечные полосы рассвета. Драко смотрел на его профиль, видел синеющую скулу и брови, сдвинутые к переносице из-за тяжелых мыслей. — Мы не будем прятаться от Тома. Я хочу понять, зачем он так сделал.  
— Хорошо. Да, я с тобой.  
Драко даже не задумывался, согласился, потому что это был Гарри, который ни разу его не бросил с тех самых университетских пор и по сей день являлся надежным человеком.  
Спал в ту ночь Драко плохо, он постоянно искал удобное положение, чтобы не тревожить ссадины, лез обниматься к Гарри, притискивался крепко и настойчиво. Казалось сквозь морок и странные тревожные сны, что тот куда-то денется, его отберет Том или что они до сих пор бултыхаются в реке вздувшимися синими трупами без надежды на спасение и дальнейшую жизнь.  
Утром, вернее уже в обед, когда больше измучившись, чем отдохнув, Драко распахнул глаза, скользнул рукой по гладкой простыне, то, не нащупав Поттера, мимолетно испугался, что морок превратился в явь. Но тут же успокоился, когда услышал шорох со стороны стола и деловитые шаги по номеру.  
— Проснулся? — спросил тихо Гарри и подошёл ближе, улыбнулся кисло и вымученно, видимо, отдых и его обошёл стороной. — Оденемся, позавтракаем и будем двигаться. Нужно уехать подальше отсюда, пока не залижем раны.  
— Хорошо, — Драко ломко поднялся и отправился в душ, на ходу сжав плечо Поттера, уже полностью одетого в новый комплект одежды, но всё в тех же треснутых очках. Рёбра всё так же болели, но дышать было немного легче. Может, анальгетики ещё не отпустили до конца, а может, повреждения оказались не такими сильными.  
Наверное, с этого момента Драко начал всерьез задумываться над их планом. Одно дело — трепаться об этом со злости в полной тишине предрассветного номера, а другое дело — купить пистолет и прижать ствол к чьему-то виску, контролировать каждый следующий вздох и взять право отобрать чужую жизнь. Он и правда сомневался, что они способны на подобное, потому что вид мёртвой девчонки всё ещё стоял перед глазами и вызывал не самые приятные ощущения тошноты и дрожи во всем теле. Драко видел смерть так близко и вряд ли хотел бы ещё повторения.  
Вид собранного Гарри, решительного, хоть и помятого, за завтраком полностью убедил Драко, что тот бы смог. Без шуток. Он решился, придумал им план и будет теперь действовать по нему. От этого становилось не по себе и жутко. Стоило оно того? Да и какая уже разница, какие мотивы двигали Томом, главное теперь — выбраться из этой ситуации, спрятаться поглубже и подальше, переждать, а может, совсем рвануть из страны. Они мало здесь чего теряли.

◉‿◉

Дом Гарри снял через местного риелтора, называясь всё так же вымышленным именем, и заплатил наличкой, которая таяла быстрее, чем предполагал Драко. Малюсенькая и неприметная хижина в хорошем состоянии, оббитая оливковым сайдингом и не слишком далеко от Ойстер-Бей, на который так прицельно метил Гарри. Спрингс, ещё бы немного — и Атлантический океан, а вплавь при хорошей шлюпке и нескончаемом адреналине Драко доплыл бы до Коннектикута. Всего пару часов езды, и они в Ойстер-Бей. Спеленают предателя по рукам и ногам, приставят пушку и будут вытряхивать признание. Драко мутило от подобных мыслей сильнее и сильнее, чем быстрее завертелась карусель их плана, чем стремительнее кончались оговоренные дни.  
Малфой угнал бы десять тачек за ночь, гнал бы через всю северную Америку, но никого бы не убил. Не взял бы даже в руку орудие убийства.  
— Я сомневаюсь, — сказал Драко на четвертый день после увиденного трупа, после сумасшедшей гонки на угнанном «Додже» и нескольких спокойных суток в мелком доме на две комнаты с санузлом и фруктовым садом вокруг.  
Драко думал, что у Гарри нет подобного смятения и он не чувствует себя выпотрошенной рыбиной. Но тот тяжело выдохнул, медленно прикрыл глаза и потёр скулу с пожелтевшим синяком.  
— Я тоже, Драко. Я тоже. Но пути обратно нет, завтра приедут братья, мы возьмем у них пару пистолетов, а через три дня съездим к Тому.  
— Гарри.  
— Драко.  
— Ты бы смог?.. — И во рту было горько от самого слова, от фраз о констатации факта. Драко отвернулся от Гарри, посмотрел на качающиеся ветки черешни. Они сидели на крыльце, которое выходило во двор, плечом к плечу, тесно соприкасаясь коленями, больше по привычке. Сейчас был полдень, и солнце жарило особенно сильно, но в тени чувствовалась прохлада, а легкий ветерок разгонял зной. В доме было душно, даже кондиционер мало спасал и лишь гонял воздух по кругу.  
— Что бы ты себе там ни придумал, мы не сделаем ничего страшного. Тебе не хочется узнать правду? — Гарри не отвел взгляд, теперь им жег висок и скулу, футболка прилипла к спине, ещё больше усугубляя противную липкость на теле.  
— Мне всё равно, ладно? Я выбрался, ты выбрался. Можем рвануть прочь от Нью-Йорка, найти нового подельника и не заморачиваться с вопросами.  
— А девушка? Может, её ищут? — аргументировал Гарри, тронул мягко за плечо, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. — Мы просто спросим. А оружие послужит гарантией и веской причиной, чтобы развязать язык Тому и показать наши серьёзные намерения.  
Драко коротко кивнул, морщась от правильности их дальнейших действий, и поднялся на ноги, решая скрыться в доме. Гарри дело говорил. А Драко трусливо хотел избежать новых проблем.  
Вечером Драко пытался найти новости об их «Ниссане» и мертвой попутчице в интернете, штудировал городские сайты, вылавливал нераскрытые преступления на известных порталах. Но кроме мелкого упоминания об аварии на мосту, ничего не нашёл. Видимо, шло расследование убийства, и прессу близко не подпускали к делу. К ним пока никто тоже не спешил заявляться, фоторобот Драко нигде не мелькал, и казалось, что их и не ищут или коп не запомнил его лица. Отпечатки могли удачно смыться водой, но гарантировать такого Драко не мог, не криминалист же он, в самом деле.  
Гарри подкрался со спины почти беззвучно, сжал пальцами напряженные плечи, погладил затылок, ероша волосы.  
— Ты сегодня уже смотрел, и вчера листал новости, и позавчера, — тихо сказал он, почти не разбивая голосом вечернюю тишину. — Пойдём спать?  
— Ещё только десять, — глупо ответил Драко, прикрывая глаза и подставляя голову под массирующие движения.  
— Угу.  
Дыханием согрело кожу на шее, мягкие губы проложили чреду рваных поцелуев до уха, сильнее прижимаясь к пульсирующей вене под подбородком, Гарри прихватил легко зубами мочку уха, слегка оттягивая, и спросил, щекоча воздухом ушную раковину и запуская мурашки на всю правую сторону:  
— Как твои рёбра?  
Драко выдохнул слишком шумно, развернулся на крутящемся стуле, встречая губы Гарри своими, ухватил его за густые тёмные волосы, притягивая к себе ближе. Намёки он ловил быстро. До этого момента и от самого гаража Драко отодвигал мысли о сексе, не только из-за пострадавшего бока, но ещё из чувства вины. Он твердо был уверен, что всё пошло по наклонной из-за него и что Гарри в некоторой степени обижается. Он ждал первого шага, чтобы Поттер успокоил, утешил и дал понять, что не дуется, не держит зла. А ещё ему было страшно из-за случившейся передряги, но сейчас напряжение скрутилось клубком в солнечном сплетении, и хотелось просто вспомнить, почему он всё ещё был с Гарри, почему его коротило и тянуло в сердце каждый раз, когда он смотрел в его глаза.  
До спальни Гарри увлекал Драко за собой, словно манил, гладил его тело сквозь одежду, целовал почти целомудренно, пощипывая губы, не используя язык и не углубляя поцелуй. Даже спустя столько лет, как в первый раз, случались иногда подобные робость и неловкость. Драко рыкнул упрямо, не желая мириться с вязким темпом, скомкал футболку поло Гарри в пальцах, натягивая плотную ткань, следом полез к джинсам, ускоряя их прелюдию и разгоняя маховик страсти.  
Гарри улыбнулся, принял правила игры и начал раздевать Драко быстрее, разрывая поцелуй, шурша тканью и вжикая молнией. Возле кровати он притормозил, выпрыгнул из трусов и потянул боксеры Драко вниз, плавно опускаясь на колени вслед за ними. У Гарри бесстыже и крепко стояло, Драко пожирал его тело взглядом, отмечал смуглую кожу, бордовую головку на перевитом венами члене, жилистые мышцы на руках и зеленые глаза, в которых по сей день тонул. Он зачёсывал лохматые тёмные волосы пятерней, пытаясь рассмотреть, как Гарри смотрел на него снизу вверх, отбрасывая свои очки на пол под кровать, чтобы наверняка хоть что-то от них уцелело, и пошло нанизывался на вздыбленный член ртом, растягивая покрасневшие от поцелуев губы на крепкой плоти.  
Драко охнул, пытаясь не толкнуться в горло со всего маху, ухватил Гарри одной рукой за ухо, не зная, чего хочется больше: притянуть к паху и погрузиться в гладкую тесноту или сдержаться, растягивая удовольствие. Гарри качнулся назад, выпуская блестящий от слюны член, а потом рванул обратно к паху, нанизываясь до глотки, пульсируя и сжимаясь стенками на стволе.  
Гарри помогал себе кулаком, отшатывался, качая на языке набухшую головку, сглатывал слюну и опять вбирал в себя член, почти на всю длину, рвано выдыхая в лобок. Хотелось сделать что-то в ответ или переключиться на другое, чтобы сейчас позорно не кончить и не испортить всё.  
— Дай мне. — Драко не сильно, но ощутимо дёрнул за волосы, отодвигая от себя Гарри, заставляя того выпустить облизанный член изо рта. — И я хочу, сильно хочу… Тебе… Тебя…  
Гарри поднялся на ноги, жадно впился влажным ртом в губы, в этот раз пуская в ход язык, толкаясь им в рот, прикусывал нагло губы, обещая исполнения желаний. Драко отвечал, вминал свои пальцы в бёдра, сжимал ягодицы Поттера в ладонях, рискуя получить перегрев от едва сдерживаемого, почти неконтролируемого возбуждения. Сам себя не понимал, частя словами. Сумбур был странным и неловким, но Поттер сообразил, толкнул Драко на кровать и забрался следом, дёрнул за бедра, укладывая на бок и ложась лицом к паху Драко. Горячий рот вернулся на член, Гарри приласкал мошонку, скользнул пальцами дальше, приглаживая насухо сжатый вход и не переставая усиленно сосать.  
Драко грязно выругался, толкнулся на пробу бедрами, жмурясь от резко накатившего удовольствия, решил отвлекаться на Гарри. Он притянул его бёдра ближе к своему лицу, облизал собственные пальцы и, надевшись ртом на член, вставил указательный в тугое отверстие, вызывая у Поттера низкий гортанный стон поощрения, передающийся вибрацией на член в глотке. Драко сосредоточился на собственных движениях головы, растягивал анус, периодически добавляя слюны, и пытался не кончить от сильной стимуляции в своем паху. Драко не знал, сколько продержался, но встало вдруг резко невмоготу, заставляя отшатнуться и начать говорить какую-то чушь, поторапливая, боясь быть непонятым, но Гарри сегодня чувствовал, улавливал настроения. Он отпустил Драко, спрыгнул с кровати и поспешил к тумбе, стуча ящиком и шурша невидимым содержимым.  
Хотелось сделать всё самому, поцеловать гибкую шею, навалиться сверху и войти плавно в растянутое отверстие, разгоняясь и наконец-то отдаваясь ощущениям полностью. Но Гарри решил в очередной раз сам. Вжал пятерню в грудь, вынуждая оставаться на месте, лёжа на спине, сам открыл смазку, прохладно капая на перенапряженный член и смазывая себя пальцами изнутри, жадно вглядываясь глаза в глаза, заставляя хватать ртом воздух от пошлой картинки и потемневшего взгляда. Драко же знал, как Гарри нравится, как лучше, но сегодня казалось всё другим и смазанным, поспешным и чудным. Как и не они, словно рванули в прошлое или в нерадужное будущее.  
Поттер перекинул ногу через бедро Драко, сам направил член в себя, дразнясь, проезжая головкой по смазанному входу. И не привыкнуть к такому, слишком и много. Драко дёрнулся, схватился пальцами за ягодицы Гарри, направляя его и притормаживая себя, хотелось сказать что-то, но из груди рвалось только надсадное дыхание, словно марафон бежал, а сейчас последний рывок. Гарри медленно двинулся, пропуская в себя, раскачиваясь на члене, сжался на всей длине до основания, а потом медленно привстал, выпуская ствол из себя, тесно удерживая саму головку внутри, пульсируя мышцами.  
Драко гладил бока, щипал за напрягшиеся темные соски, скользил ладонями по гладкой груди, улавливая бешеный стук сердца, любовался мягким румянцем на лице Гарри и завидовал, что у него не так, у него дурацкие алые пятна, неровные совсем, как кляксы. Он подбрасывал зад вверх, встречая членом горячую тугую дырку, и казалось на каждом движении, что больше его не хватит, но он ухитрился продержаться гораздо дольше, чем предполагал. Драко потянулся пальцами к приоткрытому рту Гарри, оттянул нижнюю губу, въехал по языку внутрь, собирая слюну, а потом перехватил ладонью пружинящий тёмный член Поттера. Двигал влажным кулаком в едином ритме, пытаясь вычислить момент оргазма и кончить вместе, но прогадал. На особо резком толчке выплеснулся в жаркое нутро, совсем неожиданно и больше пусто, оргазм прошёл мимо головы, заставляя раздосадовано застонать. Гарри кончил следом, дотрахивая себя всё ещё не опавшим членом Драко и мелко дрожа бёдрами от перенапряжения.  
Или трахаться нужно было чаще, или не влипать в жуткие истории, но после того как они сходили в душ, путаясь руками, отбирая друг у друга мыло, вымыли друг друга и легли в кровать, сплетаясь конечностями, Драко начали сниться кошмары. Он даже и не предполагал, что его накроет именно сегодня, потому что до этого были лишь нечёткие мазки, тревога сквозь сон и ничего вразумительного.  
Он стоял позади сидящей на стуле убитой девчонки, — но живой в его сне, — и красил её волосы в ярко-рыжий цвет, всё приговаривая, что эта краска долго не смоется. Драко смотрел в огромное зеркало на их отражения, удивлялся белым, поведенным катарактой глазам девушки, но не мог остановиться, трогал волосы руками, вымазанными в краске, и бормотал, бормотал. Пытался успокоить.  
Проснулся Драко рывком, сел на широкой постели, по-совиному моргая и пытаясь прийти в себя. Он покрылся испариной, сердце заходилось безудержным стуком, подпрыгивая к горлу. Морок отступал нехотя, реальность плыла перед глазами. Гарри в кровати уже не оказалось, а с кухни доносились чужие голоса. Братья приехали как нельзя вовремя, а чувство сожаления за девушку наполнило изнутри противным липким чувством. Они должны узнать о ней всё.


	3. Chapter 3

Если уж начистоту, то Драко недолюбливал всё семейство рыжих Уизли, плодящихся как кролики и расползшихся не только по Америке, а ещё и по Англии, и Ирландии, и Шотландии, и даже по Европе. Он познакомился с ними благодаря Гарри и его дружбану из университета Рону Уизли, который держал бар со своей сестрой Джинни в Бруклине. Тогда, переборов спермотоксикозную трясучку по Гарри, они частенько зависали в университете в общих тусовках, и Драко ещё со студенчества наслушался: «Это Перси, он живет в Шотландии, а это Чарли, он живет в Норвегии, а это мама и папа, они живут в Англии…» — и так дальше и в том же духе, пока всех не перечислил.  
Сегодня Драко не любил их за весёлое неуместное настроение с утра, вот именно сию секунду. Он выполз из спальни всклокоченный и помятый, стараясь быстрее скрыться за кофеваркой и необходимым приготовлением кофе. Чтобы не хамить и не съязвить. Гарри улыбнулся приветственно, когда тот прошёл мимо, но его улыбка тут же увяла, когда он увидел нерадостное настроение Драко, наверняка же его знал, как и себя, слишком они долго вдвоем. Уизли кивнули только, едва-едва, но синхронно, словно отражение одного человека. Малфой отвернулся от троицы к рабочей зоне, ухватился за кофеварку, словно за спасительную нить и залил воды из фильтра. Напрягала даже сама мысль, по какому поводу к ним заявились Уизли.  
— Можно взять травмат, если только припугнуть, — один из рыжих продолжил разговор как ни в чём не бывало, игнорируя Драко на кухне. Довольно много людей не хотели с ним иметь дела и общались только через Гарри. Слегка даже обидно.  
Драко из-за плеча посмотрел на круглый стол, где расположилась троица: два долговязых парня, одинаковые во всем, даже в одежде, с рыжими до плеч волосами и Гарри, умытый и выбритый, более свежий и бодрый, чем Малфой. На столешнице у каждого было по чашке с кофе, граничащей с аккуратной горкой оружия по центру. Пистолетов семь, и все разные. У ног одного из рыжих была выпотрошенная и сдувшаяся спортивная сумка, как доказательство того, кто сюда принёс оружие. Кофеварка загудела и коротко пропищала, извещая об окончании цикла приготовления напитка.  
— Давай настоящие, чтобы аргументировано было. Вдруг он знает, как выглядит травмат? — сказал Гарри, когда Драко отвернулся от них, отвлекаясь на кофе. — Что лучше?  
— Они все хорошие, чистые, смазанные, как новенькие. Ничего не сбито, ко всем даём запасную обойму. Взвесь в ладони, какой лучше держать, тот и бери, если не планируешь стрелять, можно не тренироваться, — сказал один из близнецов, Драко даже не пытался разобраться, кто Джордж, а кто Фред.  
— Драко, — внезапно сказал Гарри. — Выбери себе пистолет.  
— Я тебе доверяю, — хрипло сказал Драко, не оборачиваясь к столу, так и застыл с кофейником в руках над полной чашкой кофе. Кружка была веселенькая, с желтыми утятами, а утро — дрянное. — Возьми, какой считаешь нужным.  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенный тон Драко уловил мимолетом, предназначающийся только для него.  
— Да, выбери чёртову пушку, и всё, — огрызнулся Малфой и заткнул свой болтливый рот щедрым глотком кофе. Нёбо обожгло, раскаленным комом прошлось по горлу, но Драко даже не обратил на это внимания, рассматривал выложенный серой в коричневых разводах плиткой фартук в зоне для готовки еды. Он чувствовал, как лопатки жгло тремя внимательными взглядами. Чтобы сгладить своё странное поведение, Драко хрипло выдохнул, оправдывая себя: — Ночь плохая.  
— Этот и этот, — раздалось за спиной твердым голосом Гарри, отвлекая внимание на себя, а Драко сбежал в ванную, чтобы больше не маячить истуканом на мелкой кухне, чтобы сгрести мысли в кучу и принять бодрящий душ. Пока дверь в ванную ещё не закрылась, отрезая его от торговцев и Поттера, он услышал сладкие песнопения близнецов, втюхивающих свой товар.  
— «Спрингфилд Армори Икс-Ди-Эс», прекрасный выбор для скрытого ношения, девятый калибр, семь патронов в обойме… — увещевал первый.  
— «Смит-Вессон компакт девятьсот девяносто Эл», девятый калибр, девять патронов в обойме, отрегулированный спусковой механизм, — заливался другой, сливаясь голосом со своим братом, образовывая созвучный тандем. Вот в чем им нельзя было отказать, так это в продаже оружия. Могли продать непродаваемое.  
Драко выкрутил напор душа на полную мощность, желая отделаться от странного щекочущего чувства внутри, предвещающего грядущие неприятности.  
Гарри протиснулся в душевую кабину где-то минут через десять, когда Драко тщательно смывал шампунь. Он погладил напряженную спину Малфоя, заставляя повернуться к себе, мягко улыбнулся, прощая и странное утро, и неприятный разговор. Близнецов же спровадил быстро, сбежал к Драко, что-то они друг для друга определённо значат.  
— Ну ты и язва, Малфой, — поделился Гарри наблюдением, убирая влажные волосы с лица Драко. — Учись разговаривать, я же не могу постоянно налаживать коммуникации.  
— Больно нужно с ними дружить, нелегалы, которые толкают пушки, — фыркнул Драко, притягивая Гарри к себе ближе, скользя мокрыми пальцами по бокам и забирая под теплые струи воды.  
— У них лицензионный магазин, но так как мы запороли всё и вынуждены скрываться, они оказали нам невероятную услугу, что приехали сами. Если бы ты больше уделял внимание деталям, то однозначно это бы знал.  
— Конечно.  
— Ага.  
— Мне снилась та девчонка, — разоткровенничался Драко без перехода, решая сразу поделиться болезненной темой и заглядывая в глаза. Без очков взгляд у Гарри был немного расфокусированный и поплывший.  
— Мне тоже снятся кошмары. Вот поэтому я хочу поставить точку в этом деле, — кивнул Гарри, разбрызгивая капли воды с мокрых волос. — Завтра ночью нужно ехать, дальше тянуть нельзя. И так почти неделю упустили.  
— Хорошо, — Драко притиснулся к Гарри, обнимая руками его голову и утыкаясь носом в изгиб между шеей и челюстью. — Надеюсь, всё будет хорошо.  
◉‿◉  
Машину пришлось арендовать через местный автопрокат, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений. Сейчас угонять было рискованно, а тревога, что уже им больше не повезет, только усиливалась. «Тойота Камри» оказалась приличной и чистой, несмотря на опасения Драко, возможно, они были одни из немногочисленных клиентов, которым посчастливилось взять в прокат машину первыми.  
Пистолеты Гарри распределил, как только солнце зашло за горизонт, и они собрались в дорогу. Повертел оба на ладонях и протянул Малфою тот, что был слева, никак не комментируя свой выбор. Прохладный металл остудил кожу на пояснице, когда Драко решительно засунул оружие за пояс джинсов и только поморщился, принимая этот факт как необходимость. Гарри отзеркалил движение, старательно отводя взгляд, а потом словно попрощался, вжал в серебристый бок «Тойоты», жадно сминая губы порывистым поцелуем и не обращая внимания на проезжавшие мимо соседские машины, выхватывавшие их светом фар. Драко поспешно выдохнул, попытался ответить на поцелуй, но тот уже закончился. Так же нелепо и странно, как и начался. Гарри оттолкнул резко Драко от себя, тронул мягко, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, щеку и обошел машину спереди, рывком открывая дверь на пассажирское место.  
Ночь выдалась пасмурной со спускающимся на землю мерзким густым туманом, фары едва высвечивали дорогу, которая размазывалась противным зернистым шумом. Драко был весь как на иголках, они обговорили весь план, Гарри четко расставил их маневры и действия. Виделось, что Драко уже прижимает нахального Тома к капоту его черного «Корвета», втискивает гладкий короткий ствол «Спрингфилд Армори» под подбородок и спрашивает: «Какого хрена ты нас подставил?», «Что за девчонка в багажнике?», «Где бабло за «Мустанг»?». От такого сумбура в голове вообще было тошно.  
Гарри тыкал по сенсорному дисплею радио, выбирая волну, всё это время не мог остановиться на какой-то станции, и Малфой больше ловил шипение, чем музыку. Бесило до ужаса, мысли склеивались в огромный ком, и совсем становилось не по себе. Малфой иррационально чувствовал себя героем дешёвого трэшового ужастика: сквозь ночь, туман и с радиопомехами в эфире.  
— Прекрати, — бросил Драко раздражённо, у самого трепало нервы не на шутку, сердце колотилось в горле, пальцы подрагивали, и было по-настоящему страшно. Особенно когда воображение шалило.  
— А если… Как нам быть, когда мы узнаем, что это за девушка? Том же может быть её убийцей, — спросил внезапно Гарри, добавляя тревоги.  
Так-то они этот момент и не обсуждали. Зациклились, что им нужно выяснить личность и причину подставы, забрать заработанные деньги и свалить. Но дальше они даже не предположили, что им нужно сделать со знаниями о девушке. Не могли же они заявиться в полицию и сказать: «Детектив, мы знаем, кто та девушка из багажника, вот и убийца на Ойстер-Бей сидит. «Корвет» чинит, может, других ребят ждёт, которые поставляют ему тачки, а он сбывает их, предварительно суёт в багажник по мёртвой девице, чтобы жизнь мёдом не казалась».  
— Напишем анонимное письмо, подбросим в участок и свалим, — предположил Драко, но кажется, Гарри такой исход событий успокоил. Он откинулся на спинку сидения и уставился невидящим взглядом на дорогу, выныривающую в свете фар, заставляющую ехать только на разрешённой скорости, но радио, к счастью, оставил в покое. В машине воцарилась тишина, перебиваемая их дыханием и свистом ветра в приоткрытых окнах.  
На шоссе двадцать пять «А» Драко свернул крайне опасливо, чудилось, что их сейчас прижмут к обочине не меньше пяти полицейских машин и повяжут в свете сине-красных мигалок. Но было тихо, мимо них, обгоняя, проносились изредка машины, навстречу тоже проехала парочка авто, заставляя отвлечься и ехать все оставшиеся полтора часа на автомате, стараясь акцентироваться только на движении.  
Гараж Тома не выделялся из темноты, редкие фонари светились через один, не разгоняя темноту, облепленные молочной дымкой тумана, а традиционно светящийся вход-прямоугольник не выступал из мрака. Казалось, что место было вымершим, словно Том его давно покинул. Драко вдохнул воздух слишком громко, почти лег на руль, пытаясь высмотреть дом в свете фар через лобовое стекло. Ну ужастик же, ни больше ни меньше. Начало пробирать холодком вдоль позвоночника.  
— Он прячется или смотался на хрен? — шипящим шепотом спросил Малфой, боясь нарушить тишину, которую разбавляли лишь редкий шум листьев на деревьях и сверчки.  
— Без понятия, давай осмотрим дом быстро по периметру, заглянем в окна, но не будем соваться внутрь. Будем считать, что мы сделали всё возможное, — ответил Гарри встревоженным голосом, тоже надеялся, что всё продумал. Но он быстро взял себя в руки, сжал челюсти и кулаки, выказывая внешним видом полную непреклонность перед сложным испытанием.  
Драко коротко кивнул, припарковал машину возле закрытого гаража, напряжённо вглядываясь в темноту, разрезанную светом фар. Туман скрадывал видимость, казалось, сейчас сильнее. Противное чувство страха не покидало, Драко было жутко здесь находиться, интуиция вопила, что им нужно отсюда бежать без оглядки и бросить это отвратительное дело. Но он заглушил мотор, выбрался вслед за решительным Гарри из «Тойоты», ощущая тяжесть пистолета за поясом. Машину он так и не закрыл, оставил дверь приоткрытой и фары так и не погасил, оставляя яркий источник света для надёжности.  
Гарри пошел первым, решительно намереваясь обогнуть дом справа. Драко двинулся за ним, вслушиваясь в их шаги по асфальтированной дорожке, едва уловимое шуршание листьев при неощутимом движении ветра, который всё тщетно пытался разогнать туман. Дыхание казалось громким, а стук пульса в ушах глушил и малочисленные звуки. Малфой толком не понял, когда обстановка переменилась. Гарри зашёл за угол дома, скрылся за темным сайдингом, а в следующий момент его выпихнула обратно высокая крепкая фигура в тёмной одежде, которая едва выделялась на фоне дома, направляя пистолет прямо в лицо Поттеру. Драко рванул к нему, не понятно, что и хотел сделать, защитить или оттолкнуть от оружия, но его задержали за обе руки, выкручивая их назад за спину, вминая крепкие пальцы в бицепсы и одёргивая в исходное положение.  
— Специальный агент Невилл Лонгботтом, — представились басом в затылок. — Думаю, джентльмены, вам следует последовать с нами в участок.  
◉‿◉  
Местный заместитель шерифа жевал кончик карандаша, чем невероятно бесил Драко. Малфой наблюдал, как желтое древко исчезает в мясистых губах, коп передвигал его во рту к жевательным зубам и имитировал бобра, вполне успешно, судя по примятому многострадальному карандашу. Заместитель словно уловил внимательный взгляд, вскинул глаза, так и не вынув канцелярский предмет изо рта, кивком головы будто спрашивая: «Чего уставился?». Малфой громко фыркнул, переводя взгляд на толстый двойной подбородок и крупные пальцы полицейского. Коп остался невозмутимым, ухмыльнулся и вернулся к созерцанию бумаг перед собой.  
Гарри и Драко привезли в восемьдесят восьмой департамент полиции Нью-Йорка около двух часов назад, домчав от Ойстер-Бей в рекордные тридцать минут. Предсказуемо их разделили по машинам, а сейчас и по комнатам, заперев Гарри в допросной, а Драко — в кабинете с заместителем шерифа. Ночью штат полиции заметно редел, и дежуривших копов было мало. Да и что с них взять, пистолеты и те отобрали, вряд ли у них бы получилось сбежать.  
Созерцание заместителя было бесцеремонно прервано зашедшим и совсем недавно знакомым агентом Невиллом Лонгботтомом, который слегка улыбнулся копу, намекая и заставляя того молча покинуть своё место.  
— Итак, мистер Драко Малфой, — начал он заискивающе, когда до половины стеклянная дверь кабинета тихо закрылась, отрезая их от плотного заместителя и коридора с парочкой офицеров.  
— Без адвоката ничего не скажу, — выплюнул зло Драко, вспоминая, кому бы он мог позвонить в такой плачевной ситуации. Но Гарри в этом деле лучше него разбирался, да и друзей у него было больше.  
— А мне и не нужно. Пока, — слишком мягко улыбнулся Лонгботтом, больше угрожая улыбкой, чем проявляя дружелюбие. — Послушай меня для начала.  
— Ну.  
Жёлтая картонная папка, лежавшая до этого перед заместителем шерифа, плавно перекочевала в тонкие пальцы агента, тот открыл первую страницу, перевел взгляд на содержимое папки, перевернул один листок и опять уставился на Драко.  
— Вот, полюбуйся, даже дело на вас есть. Знаешь откуда?  
— Нет.  
— Калифорния стала первым вашим проколом полгода назад. Я уж не знаю, как вам удавалось так ускользать, но после Сакраменто за вами стало проще следить. Это же везение чистой воды, — хмыкнул восторженно Невилл. — Полгода не попадаться в руки блюстителей закона, прогорев на приезде в Ойстер-Бей к своему подельнику. Рыбным местом оказался гараж Тома Риддла, вы не первые, кого мы так удачно встречаем.  
Драко хотел добавить, что два года они мчали, не видя ничего и никого вокруг, скрывались, имели дело только с наличкой и в одной и той же квартире не задерживались надолго, но промолчал, сглотнул гулко и громко, что стала слышна его нервозность в тишине кабинета. Агент расцвел улыбкой пошире.  
— Сейчас у вас не очень так перспективы, ребята.  
На стол легла широкоформатная фотография, где раскрасневшийся Гарри сидел на переднем пассажирском сидении рядом с Драко и улыбался во все тридцать два зуба, а Малфой — не менее улыбчивый — заглядывал в объектив скрытой камеры, находясь за рулем лазурно-синей «Бентли Континенталь». Следом опустилось ещё одно фото, там, где Драко запрыгивал в «Феррари», а Гарри, сосредоточенный и задумчивый, был с другой стороны тачки, смотрел вдаль. Ещё одна фотография — вишнёвый «Ниссан», весь в тине и в разводах ила с открытыми боковыми стеклами спереди, но без их присутствия.  
— Общая сумма «Бентли» и «Феррари» потянет не меньше, чем на пятьсот тысяч. Это вам с мистером Поттером дает неутешительные перспективы и не менее чем три года заключения, и то — судья должен быть к вам благосклонен, — продолжил агент, когда у Драко в груди всё сжалось от рисуемой перспективы и собственной глупости. — А ещё два пистолета…  
— При чём тут «Ниссан»? — спросил хрипло он, перебивая Лонгботтома.  
— Я надеялся, ты мне расскажешь. Ведь там были ваши отпечатки, мистер Малфой, — посерьёзнел вдруг агент, уставившись на Драко холодными глазами.  
— Понятия не имею, что вы хотите от меня услышать, нас, наверное, подставили, — сказал Драко, упрямо мотая головой.  
— Знаем.  
— Что?  
— Вы ребята — кретины, — хмыкнул агент, откидываясь на спинку стула, его эта ситуация явно веселила. Драко кисло подумал, что их дело могло повлиять на продвижение по службе нагловатого агента. Иначе чему так радоваться? — Сделаем так. Ты подписываешь признание, что угнал эти две тачки и носил пистолет без лицензии. Есть лицензия? Нет, я так и думал. Для тебя уже всё решено, но чтобы не перегружать суд и не тянуть это дело, быстрее будет признаться, отсидеть и выйти заниматься добропорядочными вещами. От трех до пяти, не слишком много. А я расскажу тебе историю, в которую вам не стоило попадать.  
— А если не подпишу?  
— Да ничего. Пока будете судиться, может, найдутся ещё угнанные вами машины, — пожал плечами Невилл, выказывая своё отношение к ситуации в общем.  
— Я хочу поговорить с Гарри, — решился Малфой. Почему-то решения о собственной судьбе он не мог принять единолично.  
— Он уже всё подписал, — не моргнув и глазом, сказал агент. Правда или нет, а доказательства Драко не предоставили. Малфой обмяк на своём стуле, съезжая задницей вниз и прикрывая устало глаза. Когда они свернули не туда? Зачем возвращались вообще, если могли забить и отпустить ситуацию. Совесть мучила за девушку. Они и впрямь плохие преступники, когда дело касалось убийства.  
— Что там с Томом? — спросил Драко, больше оттягивая момент раскрытия тайны «Ниссана», почему-то страшно было услышать, что труп повесили на них и теперь Лонгботтом просто с ним играется, подсунет ещё признание с маленьким пунктом о чистосердечной повинности в убийстве. И Гарри… Неужто и правда, расценив их отвратительные шансы, согласился отсидеть?  
— Прозаично и нелепо. Том Риддл был застрелен в собственном гараже ровно в ту ночь, когда вишнёвый «Ниссан» вытащили из Ист-Ривер, — слова были словно удары по голове, Драко поморщился, а голос агента даже не изменился, сохраняя спокойную интонацию.  
— А что с «Ниссаном»?  
— Да с ним всё не так! — выдохнул взбудоражено агент. — Это интереснейшая машина с коллекцией отпечатков.  
— Вы нам убийство пришьете? — обреченно спросил Драко.  
Невилл засмеялся грудным смехом, дёрнулся на стуле, усаживаясь ровно и складывая руки на столе, прямо на жёлтой папке с делом Малфоя.  
— Я же говорю — кретины! — не мог успокоить безудержное веселье Лонгботтом. — Дело увлекательное, подписываем признание и продолжим. Не переживайте, мистер Малфой, девушка убита другим человеком. Тем самым, что убил и Тома Риддла.  
◉‿◉  
— Фолсомский блюз, Гарри? — разулыбался Драко, когда его впихнули в камеру к Поттеру. Пока Малфою расстегивали наручники за спиной, он не мог отвести взгляд от радостного Гарри. Тяжёлая дверь закрылась, и Малфой упёрся лбом в надёжное плечо Гарри, жадно вдыхая запах стираной синтетическим порошком оранжевой робы. Всё никак не решаясь поднять повисшие вдоль тела руки, всё сомневался, что это реально, а не очередной сон.  
— Что-то они не торопились, — выдохнул Гарри, сграбастывая Драко в крепкие объятия. Первый шёл на контакт, ничего и не поменялось.  
Сейчас, спустя месяц после странного происшествия неподалёку от Ойстер-Бей, в надёжной хватке Гарри и со сроком заключения в пять лет в Фолсомской тюрьме, в пригороде Сакраменто, как иронично, всё казалось Малфою не таким уж и плохим.  
— Рон заплатил за общую камеру? — догадался Драко, кому следует сказать спасибо, что они теперь могут быть рядом.  
— Ага, из нашего неприкосновенного фонда налички, — кивнул Гарри, задевая подбородком светлую макушку Драко. — Хотя, кажется, настало время немного тронуть наш фонд, нам же во благо.  
Драко тихо засмеялся и наконец-то поцеловал свою потерю.  
◉‿◉  
Том Риддл проводил взглядом двух наивных и так некстати заявившихся идиотов. Вишнёвый «Ниссан» скрылся за поворотом, выруливая на шоссе двадцать пять «А», заставляя облегченно выдохнуть. Ночь с каждой минутой переставала быть томной. Гости так и пёрли к нему.  
— Они даже не посмотрели в салон, — задумчиво сказал Барти Крауч, выходя из боковой двери, ведущей в дом, и останавливаясь возле правого плеча Тома.  
— Даже не заглянули, — кивнул Риддл.  
— А ты и рад, — подытожил Барти. — Что ж, удачная ночь.  
— Рад. Мне казалось, что ночь не слишком удачная в виду пронырливой журналистки, застреленной тобой, и несвоевременно подогнанного автомобиля. — Том посмотрел в сторону «Мустанга», словно винил его во всех порушившихся планах. — Ну, с «Ниссаном» хоть разобрались.  
— Очень даже своевременная тачка, — хмыкнул Крауч.  
Риддл повернулся к нему, вздёргивая брови в немом вопросе, а в следующую секунду осел возле «Корвета» от выстрела в лоб, прямо посредине, с крайне близкого расстояния вытянутой руки. Барти прикрыл один глаз, стараясь не смотреть на вылетевшие мозги на стену гаража и на отполированный чёрный бок раритетной тачки. Звук выстрела был слишком громким, раздавшийся эхом на весь лес и испугав со своих веток местных дремавших птиц. Ухнула сова вдалеке, и всё стихло, кроме дыхания Крауча.  
— Вот ещё, крутая же машина. Не «Бентли» двадцать шестого года выпуска, но вполне сойдёт.  
Барти, обрадованный завершившимся делом, цокнул языком и пошёл прочь от гаража, на ходу пряча пистолет в карман лёгкой куртки. Хоть сейчас и было лето, но Крауч постоянно мёрз. Взревел мотор, разрывая ночную тишину в окрестностях Ойстер-Бей в третий раз, а потом «Мустанг» резко дёрнулся и поехал по направлению к сто шестому шоссе, а дальше — в Джерико. Барти Крауч не был хорошим водителем, а особенно по ночам, но Барти очумел от привлекательной возможности быстрой езды, быстрой расправы над строптивым Томом, и машину занесло на повороте, переворачивая боком в кювет. Подушки безопасности сработали чётко, вминая в себя лицо Барти и доводя начатое оглушение от аварии своим плотным телом. Крауч прикрыл глаза, теряя сознание.  
Через полчаса его подобрала патрульная машина, а ещё через час из Ист-Ривер вытащили вишнёвый «Ниссан» с трупом журналистки, которую позже опознали как Габриель Делакур. Пистолет в кармане Барти Крауча красноречиво расставил всё на свои места.


End file.
